The Name That Never Was
by DomLocked
Summary: Donnie had always felt the guilt for abandoning his brothers many years ago. In n effort to reverse time he travels and tries to stop SAINW from ever occurring, but he manages to only change one thing. His own existence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own tmnt , any series or form, or ninja turtles. I own none of this.

a/n: Big smothering hugs as cute as spike and Raphael go out to everyone who read my other fic. Shoutout to Lokis Cheesecake and Onecutepug for making me watch this tear jerking episode. Review and tell me which perspective I should write next ( Donnie, or future Donnie)

Donnie's body screamed as he woke up. His body was covered in sweat, as if his body was crying in the only way it knew how. Every night the dream would occur, every constant, never changing. It was a distinct mix between a horror film and a video game gone wrong. The word time just kept echoing around in his head as his vision blurred. His brothers were all in the sewer living room when a massive portal consumed them. All he could see was the falling of master splinter as the smell of blood mixed with the once merry atmosphere. He cringed at the metallic scents corruption of his beloved home. The next thing he knew he was crouched over his fathers dying form, when a purple cloaked figure made his presence known. Donnie turned to stare openly at … himself.

He waited for shredders attack , that was how the dream always ended. The pain couldn't compare to that of his current mirage. But he did not appear, the form cleared their throat and on cue splinter managed to wheeze out a goodbye.

" My son, forgive yourself," he whispered as the blood over took his breath. His head snapped up to take in the scene around him. Smashed tables were buried in dust. He glanced back down to his fathers corpse, but all that remained was dirt and dust.

He managed to stand as the images clawed through his mind. Splinter writhing in agony, shredders disappearance, the vanishing of his brother, and the fact that "he" hadn't stuck around to help his family. He beat and pounded at his head, trying desperately to beat the information out of himself. Waves of red liquid poured into his eyes, as a figure leaned over him. The figure, himself, but… two of him. Much to his displeasure he had blacked out before his questions could be voiced, and it would longer still until they were answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt or ninja turtles in any form or series.

A/n: R&R please. This is such a sad episode and I have to stop writing sometimes to breath I to a paper bag and remind myself it's AU

Future Donatello POV

It was that night, the one were his life went wrong, or rather were it ended. Everyday was the debate of whether he was still alive. Being sure that his soul was ripped away when he deserted his brothers , he now was unsure of himself. But he was sure of the day it happened. The time it was, the way the den smelled, how the sewers had just been leveling out and after a rainstorm three days prior and the outrageous new video game debuting in one week.

Many years ago

Future Donny POV

I leaned over splinters dying body, his breathing slowed as I felt every shred of mercy in me die with him. I stood and grabbed a shard of fallen sewer stone, piercing the heart f the nearest assailant before turning to collect his sword. Red blood painted the floor. The attackers mixing with splinters, both staining my hands. I turned to be slammed into a wooden post by a cloaked figure. I could feel the wood shattering my shell, and slowly saw my own blood start to cry as it dripped down. Three sharp pains ripped through me, two swords and a needle as I drifted away from life eternal, as all things must end.

Two hours later- New York

I could feel something cold and metal wrapped around my waist. I may be wrong, but I doubted that heaven should be this painful. I turned only to have my vision blur frighteningly. I felt like I'd been beat with manhole cover and then been run over , after being beat with a hockey stick like a pinata ( *clears throat* Casey).

" Awake so soon?", a voice echoed through the sewers.

"What the shell have you done ? What's you do?". I yelled only to have a low chuckle respond slowly to me.

"Thought I'd have a little fun is all. Quite alot of fun actually. Years worth I do believe. And my little laugh will cost you am arm and a leg, or maybe an eye, the disgusting human anatomy is confusing." He sighed and allowed his form closer to me. It was much to dark to see, hinting that I had only been out for an hour or so.

" Don't worry though, you have a good few hours before leaving us," he sneered while pulling back his sleeve to check his watch.

"When I get out , I will tear you limb from limb alongside my brothers. We will get you," I yelled, trying to burst free from my bonds.

"Oh Donatello, I know you won't do that," he chuckled amused lot, as if I was a toddler messing up their alphabet.

"And what makes you so sure," I retorted.

"Because of this," he flourished a small remote and pointed it at me. I looked down only to see three flashing lights, inside of me.


End file.
